


March 2, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm not eating any of your family members,'' Amos said to a pig.





	March 2, 2005

I never created DC.

''I'm not eating any of your family members,'' Amos said to a pig while he frowned and it wandered by the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
